The Children's General Clinical Research Center at the University of Colorado Medical Center is a 6-bed facility designed to provide hospitalization with superior nursing and laboratory support for the investigation of disease in childhood. A significant part of the facility continues to operate in support of the transplantation program; but only for special cases, e.g., renal transplantation for cystinotics, etc. The center also continues to be actively used in the investigation of rare inborn errors of metabolism, which we are seeing in increasing numbers. Certain new aspects of center use include studies on the rehabilitation of severely malnuorished children, studies of insulin resistance in obese girls and of diurnal variation of growth hormone output in a variety of clinical states. There is, in addition, an active outpatient effort, with 40 approved protocols, and the core laboratory continues its increased output. The center continues to provide an enormously effective mechanism whereby laboratory advances can be directly brought to bear on patient conditions. A project of very special interest at present has been the use of a portocaval shunt to reduce ambient cholesterol levels in the hypercholesterolemic.